<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bi-Curious by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419524">Bi-Curious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bi-Curiosity, Frottage, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you think it would be good practice? Y'know, so you'll be able to blow Ruri away with your kissing skills?"</p><p>"That actually wouldn't be such a bad idea..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chrome/Ginrou (Dr. STONE)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bi-Curious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, there are some teeny-tiny spoilers from the manga. Beware.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Ginrou had seen his older brother supposedly give Senkuu a smooch, he couldn't help but announce it to those around him. His exclamation earned him a smack on the head from Kinrou and the silent treatment for the rest of the day. Ginrou gave his brother a couple days of space before his rascal tendencies kicked back into action. He then prodded and poked Kinrou day in and day out asking him and taunting him about what happened. Unfortunately, this earned him several harsh smacks and complete ignoring, except for when Ginrou tried to slack off. Although Ginrou was sure he would probably get hit some more, he was determined to get his older brother to tell him what happened. He kept on annoying the taller of the two with taunts and pokes until Kinrou finally gave in one night. </p><p>Ginrou had been continuously nudging his brother during dinner with their parents when Kinrou suddenly snapped, "Stop that would you?!"</p><p>"Tell me what happened Kinrou!" Ginrou whined, leaning on his shoulder.</p><p>Kinrou shoved him off, "Fine!"</p><p>Kinrou didn't exactly explain what had happened between him and Senkuu, but it was information nonetheless. Instead, Ginrou and his parents learned about the mainstream sexualities. It was confusing for all of them, but they accepted it anyway. After all Senkuu had done for the village, the least they could do was try to understand the complicated theories he threw at them. </p><p>Ginrou still wanted to know what had happened with Kinrou and Senkuu, but he was never able to ask him. The day after Kinrou had spilled some information, the second cellphone had been completed and the next steps to taking over the Tsukasa Empire were finally being put into motion. Kohaku trained the two vigorously, barely giving either of the brothers a break until the day of their departure. Kinrou, of course, was concerned about the security of the village without them. Two of the other village guards who were staying behind, Titan and Carbo, assured him everything would be fine. </p><p>Ginrou barely had a quiet moment to think once the true war with Tsukasa began. The fighting was brutal and once the empire had been taken over by the Kingdom of Science, there was construction to be done. Even after that, Kinrou forced him to help guard the newer, bigger base and continue training with Kohaku. When he finally did get a chance to think, the question of what had happened between his brother and Senkuu had slipped his mind. Instead, Ginrou found himself wondering about other sexualities. He had never once thought about touching or kissing another guy, it had always been Kohaku, Ruri, or one of the dazzling sisters and their plush breasts and thighs. Ginrou was absolutely sure he liked girls, but there was the possibility he could like both. </p><p>Ginrou's lack of knowledge prompted him to ask Kinrou about it one night while guarding the new base, "Hey, you kissed Senkuu, right?"</p><p>Kinrou didn't respond, choosing to look straight ahead instead. </p><p>"Aw, come on. Again?" Ginrou's brow twitched, "Can you just answer the question?"</p><p>No response.</p><p>Sighing, Ginrou asked something else, "Do you like girls?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Finally, an answer. Ginrou pushed further, "Do you like guys too?"</p><p>Kinrou adjusted his glasses and uttered a quiet, "yes."</p><p>"Did you like your kiss with Senkuu?"</p><p>His brother turned away from him, but Ginrou caught the almost inaudible "yes."</p><p>"Aha! I knew it!" Ginrou pumped his fist into the air, "I knew you kissed him! I knew it, I knew it, I kne-"</p><p>Kinrou smacked him with enough force that he stumbled forward. The new bump on his head aside, Ginrou was curious about kissing guys. If his brother was into it, who was to say Ginrou wouldn't be? He couldn't kiss his brother, ew, besides, him and Senkuu seemed to have hit it off. Gen seemed to be into girls, as far as Ginrou was aware since he had also mentioned harems. The only person Ginrou could really think of was Chrome, but he liked Ruri. Still eager to try it, Ginrou spun an excuse for himself as he and Kinrou switched shifts with another set of guards.</p><p>While Kinrou went back to the brothers' shared hut, Ginrou made his way to the one where Chrome was staying. Once he was there, Ginrou pulled aside the curtain and peeked inside. The hut was lined with shelves and pots as well as materials and diagrams that were probably for complicated experiments, it seemed that Chrome's passion for science extended to his living space as well. </p><p>Someone tapped Ginrou's shoulder, "Ginrou? What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Ah, Chrome! I, uh, wanted to do a science experiment with you." Ginrou said, surprised. </p><p>"Science experiment?" Chrome walked into his hut, gesturing for the blond to come in as well, "What do you have in mind?"</p><p>"Well, y'know, science is trying new things, right? What if we, uh, kissed?" </p><p>With crossed arms, Chrome replied, "What kind of science experiment is that? I'm not going to kiss you." </p><p>Ginrou was starting to panic, "Hey, hey wait!"</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere..." </p><p>"Right. Well, don't you think it would be good practice?" The guard rubbed the back of his head, "Y'know, so you'll be able to blow Ruri away with your kissing skills?"</p><p>Chrome's eyes lit up, "That actually wouldn't be such a bad idea... When would I be able to kiss her though? Hm."</p><p>"Figure that out later, let's practice." </p><p>Chrome reached towards Ginrou, but eventually put his hands down, unsure of where to put them. Ginrou leaned forward just a little too much and stumbled knocking the two of them onto Chrome's folded futon. Their lips crashed together in an awful and painful mess of teeth and spit. </p><p>"Ow." Ginrou whined.</p><p>Chrome's voice was laced with enthusiasm despite the accident, "Let's try again!"</p><p>This time was better, though Chrome tilted his head back way too much and their lips locked at an awkward angle. His lips were a little too wet for Ginrou and he felt his insides tingle uncomfortably at the sensation, so they tried again. Chrome fixed the angle and Ginrou pressed into the kiss. It was getting better. The two found a pattern and stuck to it for a while, until Chrome started pushing his tongue into Ginrou's mouth. Ginrou felt his insides squirm, and shoved the amateur scientist down. </p><p>"What's the matter?" </p><p>Ginrou looked away, "Can you...not do that? It felt weird. Too slimy."</p><p>Chrome blinked, "Oh. Sorry, I didn't know." </p><p>Ginrou's hands fisted the front of the brunet's shirt. Despite the awkwardness and minor issues, he could see why Kinrou liked this so much. </p><p>"Hey, Ginrou." Emerald eyes met brown ones, "Why are you on top?" </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Chrome shifted underneath the guard, "I mean, you don't know that many actual spear fighting techniques right? I usually carry more weight than you do during cave expeditions too."</p><p>Ginrou narrowed his eyes, "So?"</p><p>"So I should be on top." Chrome sat up, Ginrou in his lap.</p><p>"What? No! I want to be on top!" The blond exclaimed, shoving Chrome back down.</p><p>Chrome and Ginrou writhed and fought with one another as each of them tried to top the other. The two were evenly matched, but Chrome managed to wrangle the guard underneath him. His headband had been knocked off in the process, and he had a triumphant look on his face. His hand was pinning Ginrou's wrists above him with the other in his hair. Ginrou squirmed trying to free himself, but Chrome tightened his grip on the other's wrists. On a particularly hard jostle, Chrome's thigh pressed into Ginrou's crotch and he accidentally pulled his hair. The guard moaned, surprising both of them. Ginrou's eyes widened, but before he could say anything, Chrome pulled at his hair again which tore a moan from Ginrou's throat. </p><p>Ginrou felt himself blush as Chrome kissed him again. Then, Chrome started to grind down on him while pulling his hair. Ginrou hadn't realized they were both hard until now, and moaned into the kiss as their clothed erections rubbed together. He tugged at the hem of the amateur scientist's shirt, who paused to take it off. Ginrou couldn't help but stare at Chrome's blown pupils and reddened face.</p><p>His voice shook Ginrou out of his thoughts, "Hey, take yours off too." </p><p>"Oh, right." The guard murmured, sitting up to remove his shirt. </p><p>Not even halfway out of his shirt, Ginrou flinched when he felt a hand pull his dick out of his pants. A question was on the tip of his tongue, but was quickly forgotten when he felt Chrome's cock against his. Once Ginrou finally squirmed out of his shirt, he was blessed with the sight of Chrome's debauched face looking down hungrily at the sight of their cocks rubbing together. He eased Ginrou back down and the two thrust against the other eagerly, moaning. Chrome kissed and sucked at Ginrou's neck which made him moan louder. When he pulled back, he noticed little purple marks. In his lust-driven haze, Chrome couldn't find the means mention them or care.</p><p>He felt his body tense up when he started to grind harder and faster. His vision turned fuzzy and his heartbeat roared in his ears when his orgasm washed over him, cum spurting onto Chrome's bare stomach. Chrome's thrusting became erratic and he ground down harder onto Ginrou's softening dick, working him into oversensitivity. Ginrou keened when Chrome came, feeling his hot cum splash onto his chest. </p><p>Chrome and Ginrou panted heavily as they came down from their highs. </p><p>Chrome rolled over and flopped onto the futon beside Ginrou, who spoke up first, "You're a pretty bad kisser."</p><p>"Huh?! How would you know? You haven't kissed anyone else!" Chrome exclaimed. </p><p>Ginrou crossed his arms, "I just know, okay!"</p><p>"No you don't!" Chrome said, crowding into Ginrou's space. </p><p>Ginrou found himself staring at Chrome for a little too long, and without thinking, gave him a tiny peck. </p><p>... </p><p>"So, how was kissing Chrome?" Kinrou asked the next day while two were on guard duty. </p><p>Ginrou felt his palms start to sweat, "H-how do you know about that?"</p><p>"There are marks here." Kinrou prodded at the his brother's neck with the back of his spear.</p><p>Ginrou's hands flew to his neck, feeling where his brother had poked him. The area was unusually tender and warm. Ginrou rushed into the new village, peering into the closest bucket of water. Surely enough, there were small dark splotches tainting his skin.

</p><p>Oh, he was so going to kill Chrome for that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am sleepy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>